American Civil War
The American Civil War happened in the 1860's between the North and South. The American Civil War (also known by other names) was a civil war that was fought in the United States from 1861 to 1865. As a result of the long-standing controversy over slavery, war broke out in April 1861, when Confederate forces attacked Fort Sumter in South Carolina, shortly after U.S. President Abraham Lincoln was inaugurated. The nationalists of the Union proclaimed loyalty to the U.S. Constitution. They faced secessionists of the Confederate States, who advocated for states' rights to expand slavery Among the 34 U.S. states in February 1861, seven Southern slave states individually declared their secession from the U.S. to form the Confederate States of America, or the South. The Confederacy grew to include eleven slave states. The Confederacy was never diplomatically recognized by the United States government, nor was it recognized by any foreign country (although the United Kingdom and France granted it belligerent status). The states that remained loyal to the U.S. (including the border states where slavery was legal) were known as the Union or the North. The Union and Confederacy quickly raised volunteer and conscription armies that fought mostly in the South over four years. The Union finally won the war when General Robert E. Lee surrendered to General Ulysses S. Grant at the Battle of Appomattox Court House, followed by a series of surrenders by Confederate generals throughout the southern states. Four years of intense combat left 620,000 to 750,000 people dead, more than the number of U.S. military deaths in all other wars combined (at least until approximately the Vietnam War).15 Much of the South's infrastructure was destroyed, especially the transportation systems, railroads, mills, and houses. The Confederacy collapsed, slavery was abolished, and 4 million slaves were freed. The Reconstruction Era (1863–1877) overlapped and followed the war, with the process of restoring national unity, strengthening the national government, and granting civil rights to freed slaves throughout the country. The Civil War is the most studied and written about episode in U.S. history. Union Inventory ''' '''Infantry * 5th New York Duryee's Zouaves * 9th New York Hawkins' Zouaves * 11th New York Fire Zouaves * 1st Minnesota Volunteer Infantry * Army Surgeon * 13th PA Reserves Regiment "Bucktails" * 18th Ohio Infantry * Staff Officer * 69th New York Irish Brigade * 69th Pennsylvania * 1st south carolina volunteers * 19th Indiana "iron brigade" * 45th New York Volunteer Infantry * Regular Infantry * Army Artillery Gunner * Sailor * General *Riflemen *Elite Riflemen *US Marines *Berdan's Sharpshooter *Native American *Medic *Engineer/ Musician *Flag Bearer *Officer *Sergeant *Corporal *Commander *Cavalry Corporal *Cavalry Sergeant *Cavalry Quartermaster Sergeant Union Riflemen.png|Riflemen Union Marines.jpg|Marines 2nd-united-states-sharpshooters-berdans-mark-maritato.jpg|Berdan's Sharpshooter 5th New York Duryee's Zouaves.jpg|5th New York Duryee's Zouaves 9th New York Hawkins' Zouaves.png|9th New York Hawkins' Zouaves 11th New York Fire Zouaves.jpg|11th New York Fire Zouaves 13th PA Reserves Regiment Bucktails.jpg|13th PA Reserves Regiment "Bucktails" 69th New York Irish Brigade.png|69th New York Irish Brigade 1st south carolina volunteers.png|1st south carolina volunteers 19th Indiana iron brigade.png|19th Indiana "iron brigade" Union Musicians.png|Union Musicians Union Engineer.jpg|Union Engineer Civil-War-Color-Bearer.jpg|Union Flagbearer Calvary * Saber Cavalry * Pistol Cavalry * Rifle Cavalry * 2nd U.S Cavalry * Dragoons Artillery * 14-pounder James rifle * 12-pounder "Napoleon" Light Field Gun * 10-pounder Ordnance Rifle * 12-pounder Blakely Rifle * 6-pounder Wiard Rifle * 12-pounder Wiard Rifle * 12-pounder Whitworth Breechloading Rifle * 10-pounder Parrott rifle * 20-pounder Parrott rifle * 30-pounder Parrott rifle * 4.5 inch Siege cannon * 12-pounder Mountain Howitzer * 24-pounder Mortar * 13 inch Siege & Seacoast Mortar * IX-inch Dahlgren Shell Gun * Dahlgren gun naval artillery Experimental * 20 inch Rodman Gun Rapid-fire spring loaded gun * Gatling Gun Sea * Sloop-of-war * Torpedo boat * Gunboat * Ferryboat * Wooden Cruisers * Ironclad cruisers * Ironclad warship * Wooden floating batteries * Ironclad floating batteries * Ironclad steam-powered batteries Support * Government blockade runners * Government steamers * Government Transports * Cutters * Hospital ship * tugboat * Tender Gallery ' '''Confederate Inventory ' '''Infantry * Missouri Bushwhacker * Confederate Volunteer * confederate body servants * Army of Northern Virginia * 1st Texas Volunteer Infantry * Ambulance Corpsman * Artillery Gunner * General * Sailor * Major General *Militia *Riflemen *20th Tennessee *Elite Riflemen *Grange Guard *Charleston Zouaves *Louisiana Tiger *Clinch Rifles *Sharpshooter *Native American *Medic *Engineer/ Musician *Flag Bearer *Officer *Sergeant *Corporal *Commander Calvary * Saber Cavalry * Pistol Cavalry * Rifle Cavalry * Virginia Cavalry Artillery * 6-pounder Smoothbore Field Gun * 14-pounder James rifle * 20-pounder Parrott rifle * 30-pounder Parrott rifle * 12-pounder Blakely Rifle * 12-pounder "Napoleon" Light Field Gun * Heavy 12-pounder Model 1841 Smoothbore * 24-pound Mortar Experimental * 1-pounder Williams Gun * Athens Double-Barrelled Cannon * Hughes breech-loading cannon Sea * Sloop-of-war * Torpedo boat * Gunboat * Wooden Cruisers * Ironclad cruisers * Cotton-clad sidewheel ram * Ironclad warship * Wooden floating batteries * Ironclad floating batteries * Ironclad steam-powered batteries Support * Government blockade runners * Government steamers * Government Transports * Cutters * Hospital ship * tugboat * Tender Category:United States Military Category:Factions Category:American Civil War Category:War Category:War involving United States